


Be mine

by Zen_06



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Where Wendy shrunk in size due to Yeri’s prank, and the day goes on after that.





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write another one of my main ships here. It’s too hard to resist the temptation.
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

The mother of 4 carried one of her daughters into the hypermart that was near to the residence that they stayed in. 

“Seungwan-ah~ Stay here while mommy gets the pushcart okay?” The shorter girl had to pretend she was speaking to her child when in fact she was her lover. The little girl just looked at her as her body faded into the big crowds of people. 

When the mum came back, the kid was nowhere to be found where she left her. Panicking, she ditched the cart at hand and went to look for the missing girl. Luckily, she was just at the next row looking at some marshmallows. 

“Do you want to eat this?” Irene pointed at the various bags of marshmallows displayed in front of the little kid.

The girl simply pointed back at the older woman herself and stated,”I want to eat..” 

Irene couldn’t help but blush at what her daughter said, especially in such a public space. She then quickly waved her hand in front of Wendy and shook her head cutely. “Not here okay?” The older woman whispered to the girl’s ears.

At that instant, the girl quickly pulled her arms out and hugged the mum in a tight embrace with her small arms. The older woman reciprocated and lifted the child off the ground. She then proceeds to get more stuff for her family before walking out of the mart. 

After putting all the food and things she bought at the back of the car, she started strapping little Wendy at the passenger seat. But the kid wouldn’t let her and started yelling and squirming away from the seat.

“What’s wrong dear? I don’t want you to get injured if an accident really occurred.” The mum patiently explained to her child. The latter can only pout at her seat during the entire ride back home. 

After putting the child to sleep, Irene realized there’s still ample time left to prepare for dinner before her other children come back home. She then thought about what happened last night that made her life almost flip upside-down. 

\---

_ “Wahh~ Today’s singing rehearsal is so hard. I’m currently hoping I don’t hurt my vocal cords ever again.” The second oldest daughter was complaining the moment she hit home. Tired, she went to the fridge to get her favorite drink.  _

_ _

_ “A nice good cup of soda will do the trick.” Her hand went for the brightly-covered cup with purple sprinkles on it. She noticed that the drink tasted a little weird but didn’t think too much about it while gulping it down after 2 big gulps since she needed a good refreshing drink to soothe her throat.  _

_ _

_ All of a sudden, she felt her head and the world around her spinning intensely. As she opened her eyes after the dizzy hit, one arm movement made her realize she had turned into a little kid. However, she wasn’t the only one who was shocked by what happened to her. _

_ _

_ “OMG MUM!! THERE’S A LITTLE KID IN OUR KITCHEN. WHO KIDNAPPED HER??” The popular basketball captain shouted for the parent after walking in to see a now-shrunken and confused Wendy in such a state.  _

_ _

_ One second later, a worried mum zoomed into the kitchen and saw the little girl who was just sitting down and quietly observing the new world around her. Without further ado, she tried picking the child up but the clothes on her just gave way easily. Flustered, she told the other daughter to go back into her room while she settles the mess in front of her.  _

_ _

_ Irene sat down on the floor and looked at the child at eye-level for a while before realizing that the girl in front of her was one of her children. _

_ _

_ “Wendy, is that you?” The older woman caressed the cheeks of the younger softly while her other hand grabs the child’s arm.  _

_ _

_ The child didn’t speak much, except pointing at the cup that she drank from. The mum instantly knew what was going on.  _

_ _

_ “YAH!! KIM YERIMME--” The now angered mum stormed out of the kitchen to find her youngest daughter for an explanation.  _

_ _

_ Noticing the clock hung on the wall, the child stood up and dragged her huge clothes on the floor while making her way to the bedroom.  _

_ _

_ After giving a well-deserved scolding to the youngest prankster, the mum then went to look for Wendy. The latter was now seen lying on the bed dozing off. Noticing how the current clothes don’t fit onto her now, she changed Wendy out into smaller sized clothing while adjusting it to make them more comfortable with Wendy’s liking.  _

_ As she stayed there watching Wendy fall asleep, her thoughts went back to the previous conversation with the youngest prankster.  _

_ _

_ “Why is there such a drink in the refrigerator? Where did you get this stuff from?” The mum slammed the table to get Yeri’s attention. _

_ _

_ “I made it in the lab. It was for an upcoming school project.” The girl stays unbothered while her mum is spewing fire out from her mouth.  _

_ _

_ “By the way, the effect is supposed to wear out after a day. I made sure of it.” The girl then looks at her mum innocently. _

_ _

_ “You’d better make sure of it.” The mum said sternly before marching out of the room. _

_ _

_ The older woman was disrupted with her train of thought when she felt a tug on her wrist.  _

_ _

_ “Irene-unnie. I like you.”  _

_ _

_ One statement from the child instantly got the oldest member of the household to blush profusely. She was still relishing the moment when Yeri’s twin laughed.  _

_ _

_ “Mummy, you’re too whipped for Wendy.” She smirked at the older woman before scurrying off to prevent getting scolded. _

_ _

_ “Hey you! I’ll get to you later!” Irene was flustered when she was caught blanking out due to a certain somebody.  _

\---

“MUM I’M HUNGRY. WHERE’S DA FOOD???” The two twins were shouting at the kitchen while searching for food in the fridge. 

“I’m coming!” The oldest woman then quickly whipped up dinner for her four kids, who are now sitting at the table ready to dig into the food.

“Hey Wendy, call me unnie!” The youngest daughter points to herself proudly while grinning at the child. 

“One more word from you and I’ll have you wash all the dishes.” Irene glared at the girl sitting across the table. 

Dinner was soon over and the twins were assigned to do the dishes as promised. Both of the girls were grumbling with disastification.

While the older daughter went to study for her upcoming exams, the child was brought back into her room by her mum who was worried she will get into any more pranks planned by the twins. As the bunny mum gazes at the sleeping child, only one thing came to her mind. 

“If only she can stay like this for more than a day..” The responsible mum then regretted what she thought of a few seconds ago. Meanwhile, the child seemed to have the same brain cell as her. 

“Mummy, I’ll always be your baby right?” The child opened her eyes for the last time before sleep overtakes her for the night. 

“Yes. You’ll always be mine.” Irene smiled at her warm Wendy.


End file.
